Jimin's Trouble
by pink seokjin
Summary: sepertinya Jimin mulai memiliki masalah yang rumit, padahal sebelumnya hidupnya tentram bersama sahabat idiotnya Taehyung. belum lagi seorang misterius bernama Min Yoongi atau Suga. oh ya, satu lagi! Jimin tidak berusaha merebut Jungkook dari Taehyung, ia sangat menyanyangi Taehyung... BTS FanFict! YoonMin, JiKook, TaeKook, JinMin, NamJin hope you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**JIMIN'S TROUBLE**

TITLLE: JIMIN'S TROUBLE

AUTHOR: PINKDEE

GENRE: ROMANCE, BOY ROMANCE

RATE: M (maybe?)

CAST: BANGTAN SONYEONDAN

PAIR: JIKOOK, TAEKOOK, YOONMIN, JINMIN, NAMJIN, DLL

WARNING: BOY X BOY, YAOI, BOYS LOVE

.

.

AND

THE STORY

BEGIN

.

.

.

.

Taehyung memasuki rumah mewah yang terkesan klasik tapi modern ini, rumah sahabatnya, Park Jimin.

Tidak banyak pelayan di sini, Jimin tidak suka mempunyai banyak pelayan. Anak itu memang aneh, kadang malasnya minta ampun, kadang juga bisa paling rajin. Setiap hari libur dia bahkan ikut membersihkan rumah besarnya ini.

Orang tua Jimin bekerja semua, mereka mengelola restauran dan cafe, tidak jarang juga Jimin di tinggal sendiri di rumah beberapa hari, minggu bahkan bulan. Jimin tidak pernah mengeluh karena itu, ia tau orang tuanya bekerja juga untuknya kan? Demi kebaikannya.

Taehyung sebenarnya kemari bukan untuk menemui Jimin... dia terus saja memasuki rumah itu tanpa ragu, padahal belum ada yang mempersilahkannya masuk, lagian... kenapa juga pintunya terbuka lebarkan? Jadi taehyung bisa masuk begitu saja.

" **Hi Tae! Eh? Kau tidak bersama Jungkook dan Jimin? Tadi aku melihat Jungkook bersama Jimin, ku kira mereka pulang denganmu?"**

Kata-kata Hoseok, teman dari sepupunya, Namjoon, terus saja terngiang di telinganya, membuat Taehyung uring-uringan sendiri jadinya.

Jadi sepertinya tadi Jungkook datang ke kampusnya, dia bertemu Jimin lalu pulang dengan Jimin. Jimin tidak mengantar Jungkook ke rumahnya, lalu di mana mereka jika tidak di rumah Jimin? Ponsel mereka berdua juga tak bisa di hubungi...

Karena itulah taehyung memeriksa sampai ke rumah Jim...

"Ehhmmm hhmmmppp hyuuunghhh emmppp"

Itu jelas suara Jungkook! Dari arah ruang tengah!

Taehyung segera berbalik menuju ruang tengah, dengan sedikit berlari tidak sampai satu menit Taehyung sudah sampai di ujung ruang tengah dan...

Ya, mereka di sana.

Di sofa merah besar depan TV yang menyala seakan menjadi saksi bisu aktifitas mereka berdua.

Mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan pakaian atas mereka yang telah lepas dan berserakan di karpet bawah sofa.

Tangan Jimin tidak tinggal diam, dia terus saja meraba tubuh polos Jungkook dan sesekali bermain dengan nipplenya, sedangkan Jungkook meremas rambut hitam Jimin.

Taehyung marah, tentu saja! Jungkook itu... miliknya, Jungkook milik Taehyung seorang, hanya Taehyung.

BUGH

Tanpa babibu lagi, Taehyung segera memukul Jimin hingga jatuh dari sofa. Mata Jungkook membelalak tidak percaya, ia tidak menyangka Taehyung bisa berada di sini dan melihat ia dengan Jimin...

GREB

"Ayo pulang!" Taehyung menyeret Jungkook setelah menyambar kemeja dan ransel milik Jungkook

"TaeTae! TaeTae-hyung!" rengek Jungkook, Taehyung terlalu erat dan keras menyeretnya, pergelangan tangan Jungkook sakit sekarang, tapi Taehyung tak peduli itu.

"Taetae-ya! Dengarkan aku dulu..." Jimin berusaha menahan Taehyung lalu menjelaskan semuanya, tapi seakan tak mendengar Taehyung terus saja menyeret Jungkook menjauh meninggalkan Jimin.

"Tae..."

Akhirnya Jimin hanya bisa menatap punggung mereka berdua yang berjalan semakin menjauh dengan Taehyung yang menyeret lengan Jungkook tanpa memperdulikan rengekan dari pemilik tangan, Jimin tau Taehyung pasti marah padanya.

"Maafkan aku Tae..."

Padahal sebelumnya Jimin dan Jungkook sama sekali tak berniat melakukan hal macam itu, Jimin juga sadar Jungkook masih kecil dan lagipula dia milik Taehyung, sahabatnya.

Semua terjadi begitu saja, mengalir tanpa bisa dikendalikan.

Ia kembali memungut kemejanya yang berserakan kemudian memakainya asal tanpa menautkan kancingnya, ia lalu berjalan tanpa semangat menuju garasi.

Jimin masih ada kuliah sore ini sampai nanti jam tujuh malam, sebenarnya bersama Taehyung. Tapi ia rasa Taehyung tidak akan masuk kali ini, kalaupun masuk mungkin Taehyung tak akan menyapanya.

Jimin merasa sangat bersalah...

Jimin mengemudikan mobilnya perlahan, selain memikirkan kejadian tadi ia juga tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu di jalan kota yang padat. Orangtuanya pasti akan sangat cemas jika Jimin tergores sedikit saja, dan Jimin tidak suka membuat orangtuanya khawatir.

Piiipp ppiiiipppp

Ada pesan masuk di handphonenya, dari Seokjin-hyung.

 **Kau hari ini kuliah?**

Jimin memilih mengabaikannya dan tetap mengemudi, lagipula harusnya Seokjin tau jika memang jadwalnya hari ini sore, kenapa masih bertanya lagi?

Lampu merah.

"Aish"

Kuliah di mulai setengah jam lagi, semoga ia cepat sampai. Sebenarnya kuliah kali ini tidak begitu penting jika bertanya pada Taehyung, tapi jika itu Jimin semua jadi penting. Entahlah, tapi kalian bisa menganggap Jimin terlalu rajin, nerd, atau kutu buku sekalian... tapi memang Jimin seperti itu.

Ppiipp ppiiippp

Pesan masuk lagi, tetap dari Seokjin-hyung.

 **Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, aku tidak ingin kau sakit.**

Yah, Seokjin itu sangat perhatian, entah kenapa... hubungannya dengan Jimin? Apa ya...

Tidak jelas sebenarnya, tapi mereka sering melakukan sex.

Kim Seokjin, dia kakak Taehyung, tiga tahun lebih tua dari Jimin maupun Taehyung.

Seokjin telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan kini ia mengelola cafe yang cukup ramai di kunjungi banyak remaja. Seokjin memang pandai memasak, tak jarang dia juga jadi kokinya.

Sebenarnya Jimin menyukai Seokjin, dia punya wajah yang sangat tampan sekaligus cantik, Seokjin bisa jadi sangat dewasa, tapi kadang dia juga childish. Dari penampilannya Seokjin terlihat pemalu, tapi dia sangat agresif di ranjang. Entah itu hanya dengan Jimin atau bagaimana, tapi Seokjin sepertinya tidak pernah melakukan hal sejauh itu dengan selain Jimin. Tapi entahlah..

Akhirnya Jimin memutuskan membalas pesan itu,

 **Ne hyung... gomawo.**

.

.

.

.

.

Tepat jam tujuh malam kuliah berakhir.

Tapi tenang saja, di sini masih tetap ramai, banyak mahasiswa berkeliaran, rata-rata ngobrol atau bermain.

Tapi jimin tidak ingin terlibat dengan mereka, tujuannya kali ini gymnasium, tepatnya ia sedang ingin bermain basket.

Tidak begitu mahir memang, meski begitu ia tetap suka, sport! Lihat saja, meskipun pendek Jimin mempunyai abs yang sempurna.

Dugh dugh dugh

Ternyata lapangan basket tidak kosong, ada seseorang di sana. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat, lihat saja, sepertinya bola orange itu sudah sangat lelah saking seringnya di pantulkan lalu di masukkan dalam ring.

Sepertinya dia mahir bermain basket, menarik juga...

"Hai" sapaan Jimin terdengar sangat jelas,karena memang di sana hanya ada mereka berdua. Dia berhenti dribble lalu menoleh pada Jimin.

Dia memiliki kulit putih pucat dengan wajah yang manis, tapi ekspresinya datar dan agak menyebalkan, mungkin itu karena dia tidak mengenal Jimin, lagipula Jimin juga merasa tidak pernah melihat dia sebelumnya.

"Aku Jimin" dia tersenyum tipis sebelum menjabat tangan yang Jimin ulurkan "Min Yoongi, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Suga"

"Baiklah, Suga"

Kembali Suga berbalik menghadap ring. Ia menatap ring itu lekat-lekat sementara kedua tangannya sibuk mendrible bola, Jimin hanya menatap kagum pada Suga. Suga keren sekali!

Suga siap menembakkan bola itu, ia meloncat sedikit dan..

Shoot!

Tembakan sempurna.

"Bagaimana jika kita bertanding? Jika aku menang kau harus melakukan apa yang aku mau" Suga kembali mendekat pada Jimin dengan bola di tangannya.

Jimin sedikit tertarik dengan tawaran itu, ia suka tantangan. "Lalu jika aku yang menang?" Jimin ikut mendekat pada Suga "Terserah, apa yang kau inginkan? Tapi sepertinya kali ini aku yang menang, aku punya firasat baik, Jimin~"

Suga menunjukkan smirknya yang... astaga itu tidak seram sama sekali, malah itu sangat manis. Jimin sebenarnya tidak tertarik pada pertandingannya, tapi kali ini ia tertarik pada Suga, lelaki misterius yang baru saja di temuinya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Akh sakit hyung!" Jungkook mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang kini memerah dan sakit, Taehyung keterlaluan.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Taehyung memilih duduk diam di meja pojok dekat jendela. Mereka sekarang ada cafe milik Seokjin, kakak dari Taehyung.

"Ya! Kau apakan lagi anak kecil ini Taehyung? Lihat! Lengannya hampir lecet kau seret seperti itu! aigoo"

Ini Namjoon, penggemar rahasia dari Seokjin, sekaligus sepupu Taehyung dan Seokjin.

Taehyung menoleh sekilas pada Namjoon, kemudian kembali pada dunianya, menerawang jauh entah kemana.

Jungkook tau, Taehyung pasti sedang marah padanya.

"jungkook, Kenapa lagi anak ini? Dia tidak kuliah? Tumben?" Taehyung kembali melirik Namjoon seolah mengatakan 'bisakah kau diam hyung?'

Dan Namjoon sangat jenius untuk mengetahui maksud tatapan Taehyung, dia mengangkat tangannya "Baiklah, aku pergi!"

Setelah itu Namjoon beralih memasuki dapur, entah apa yang dia cari.. mungkin Seokjin.

Hening lagi di antara Taehyung dan Jungkook.

Jungkook tidak mengerti kenapa Taehyung malah diam seperti ini, harusnya Taehyung marah padanya, bukan seperti ini... ya kan?

"Tae.. Taetae-hyung, maafkan aku" Taehyung menoleh pada Jungkook yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya, kini Jungkook menunduk dalam, jika seperti ini berarti Jungkook benar-benar merasa bersalah. Taehyung tidak tega juga, ia sangat menyayangi Jungkook.

Tapi kenapa tadi Jungkook dan Jimin...? ah entahlah. Taehyung juga menyayangi Jimin.. Jimin itu sahabatnya. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua? Jungkook dan Jimin?

"Aku juga tidak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu, maksudku... itu di luar kendali kami berdua. Saat itu kita hanya menonton TV sambil minum juice, lalu.. lalu... itu... terjadi"

Pengakuan polos Jungkook itu tidak membuat Taehyung membaik sama sekali. Lagipula bagaimana... ah entahlah.

"Taetae-hyung~ maafkan aku.. aku.. aku.. eum.."

"Baiklah" dengan satu jawaban itu membuat Jungkook kembali ceria, ia mendongak menatap Taehyung dengan mata berbinar "Taetae-hyung memaafkan Jungkook?" Taehyung tersenyum lalu mengangguk, mana mungkin Taehyung membiarkan wajah imut kekasihnya ini murung?

GREB

"Terimakasih hyung~"

Taehyung membalas pelukan Jungkook lalu mendekapnya erat.

"Hyung hyung hyung! Ampun!"

Taehyung melepas pelukannya lalu menoleh pada pintu dapur. Terlihat Seokjin menjewer telinga Namjoon, Jungkook tertawa geli melihatnya sedangkan Taehyung mengerutkan kening heran. Pasti Namjoon menggoda Seokjin lagi di dalam dapur tadi.

"Bisa tidak sehari saja kau membiarkanku tenang memasak di dapurku? Aku butuh ketenangan Namjoon! Bla bla bla.." selanjutnya Seokjin terus mengoceh ini itu, intinya Seokjin ingin Namjoon berhenti menggodanya karena Seokjin butuh ketenangan bersama kekasihnya, makanan.

"Hyung! Okay okay! Stop it!" Namjoon mengangkat tangannya, isyarat jika ia menyerah. "Ngomong-ngomong sekarang kau mau kemana Hyung? Kau rapi sekali.." tambah Namjoon.

"Aku ingin melanjutkan memasak sebentar, lalu membeli sesuatu lalu lanjut ke rumah Jimin.. sudah ya, kau pulang saja! Hai Tae! Kookie!" jawab Seokjin, sekalian mengusir, lalu berjalan cepat menghampiri Taehyung dan Jungkook, setelah sampai ia duduk di depan jungkook.

"Eh, tanganmu kenapa memerah kookie? Appo?" tanya Seokjin khawatir, Jungkook menundukkan kepalanya. Seakan mengerti, kini Seokjin menatap Taehyung sengit "Kau apakan Jungkook?"

Bukannya menjawab Taehyung malah menunjukkan cengiran lucunya, Seokjin hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya, mana pernah Taehyung serius.. dasar anak kecil.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau hanya ingin ke rumahku? Lalu.. apa yang kau inginkan dari kamarku?"tanya Jimin.

Kini Suga dan Jimin sudah berada di rumah jimin, lebih tepatnya kamar Jimin. Setelah sampai Suga langsung berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjang king size itu.

Pertandingan basket itu Sugalah pemenangnya. Suga mengatakan jika ia ingin ke rumah Jimin, setelah sampai rumah Suga bertanya di mana kamar Jimin. Setelah sampai kamar... Suga malah sepertinya ingin merebut kamar Jimin, terutama ranjangnya.

Apa-apaan?

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah" jawab Suga sambil masih memejamkan matanya, dia terlihat begitu damai.

"Maksudmu kabur begitu?" Jimin mengambil duduk di tepi ranjangnya, Suga mengangguk "eum.."

Hening sesaat sebelum Suga membuka matanya lalu menatap ke dalam mata Jimin. Perlahan Suga bangkit duduk, dengan mata masih menatap lekat pada mata Jimin.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Suga lakukan, aneh sih.. tapi ia hanya membalas tatapan Suga. Entah hanya perasaan Jimin atau apa... tapi Suga terlihat..

Err..

Sexy?

Suga semakin mendekat, bahkan Jimin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Suga menerpa wajahnya. Jimin refleks menutup matanya saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, entah apa yang terjadi hingga dalam keadaan seperti ini saja nafas Jimin sudah memburu.

"Sekarang aku menginginkanmu, Jimin~"

Jimin membuka matanya, menginginkan? Apa maksudnya? "Ta – tapi..."

Terlambat, Suga bergerak lebih cepat dari pikiran Jimin, dilumatnya bibir penuh nan menggoda milik Jimin tanpa ampun, tak dibiarkannya sedikitpun Jimin menyela.

Jimin juga tak pernah melakukan hal sejauh ini selain dengan Seokjin... tapi lidah Suga yang bergerak seduktif di dalam sana memberikan rangsangan tersendiri yang berbeda.

Ia baru mengenal Suga.. dan sepertinya

Suga menarik.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Wooo~ ada yang suka gak? :D haha lol banget ini Ffnya, gak tau kenapa kepikira buat FF beginian.. maklum kebanyakan gaul ama bangtan :p jadi otak rada korslet

Hehe maaf kalo gak suka FF ini ya kalo gak suka tinggal abaikan aja T_T

Yang suka review ya :D

Aku pengen buat lebih banyak FF BTS soalnya lagi falling love with them.. jadi maklum ya :D ayo dong dukung author... lol XD

Uda deh gitu aja, intinya kalo mau lanjut review yang banyak :D author gak pedean soalnya

Oke,makasih yang udah mau baca, anyeong~


	2. Chapter 2

**JIMIN'S TROUBLE**

TITLLE: JIMIN'S TROUBLE

AUTHOR: PINKDEE

GENRE: ROMANCE, BOY ROMANCE

RATE: M (maybe?)

CAST: BANGTAN SONYEONDAN

PAIR: JIKOOK, TAEKOOK, YOONMIN, JINMIN, NAMJIN, DLL

WARNING: BOY X BOY, YAOI, BOYS LOVE

.

.

AND

THE STORY

BEGIN

.

.

.

Suga semakin mendekat, bahkan Jimin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Suga menerpa wajahnya. Jimin refleks menutup matanya saat hidung mereka bersentuhan, entah apa yang terjadi hingga dalam keadaan seperti ini saja nafas Jimin sudah memburu.

"Sekarang aku menginginkanmu, Jimin~"

Jimin membuka matanya, menginginkan? Apa maksudnya? "Ta – tapi..."

Terlambat, Suga bergerak lebih cepat dari pikiran Jimin, dilumatnya bibir penuh nan menggoda milik Jimin tanpa ampun, tak dibiarkannya sedikitpun Jimin menyela.

Jimin juga tak pernah melakukan hal sejauh ini selain dengan Seokjin... tapi lidah Suga yang bergerak seduktif di dalam sana memberikan rangsangan tersendiri yang berbeda.

Ia baru mengenal Suga.. dan sepertinya

Suga menarik.

.

.

CHAPTER 2

.

.

Sampai satu menit Jimin membiarkan Suga bermain-main dengan ciuman mereka. Jimin mulai meraih pinggang Suga agar mereka lebih dekat saat Suga melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Jimin.

Cukup sudah, kini Jimin yang mulai mendominasi ciuman mereka. Ia mulai memasukkan lidahnya saat Suga lengah, lalu menjelajahi isinya, menarik Suga lebih mendekat.

Mereka melakukan ciuman cukup lama seakan tak butuh bernafas.

Suga mencengkeram rambut hitam Jimin, berusaha memberi signal jika ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Diam-diam Jimin bersmirk ria, dia menang. Tidak berhenti sampai di ditu, lalu Jimin mulai menciumi leher putih Suga, di kecupi leher mulus itu dengan lembut dan seduktif.

Desahan merdu dari Suga hanya membuat Jimin semakin semangat dengan aktivitasnya. Ciuman itu mulai turun ke bawah, seiring dengan tangan jimin yang cekatan membuka kancing baju yang Suga kenakan.

Kulit Suga benar-benar putih mulus, serta sensitif... Suga akan mendesah jika Jimin mengusap kulit mulus itu.

Jimin menciumi seluruh tubuh Suga, tanpa memberi kiss mark, hanya menggoda, membuat Suga menginginkan lebih dan lebih.

Sebenarnya Jimin tidak mengerti saat Suga bilang ia menginginkan Jimin, kenapa?

"Aaahh"

Glek

Nafsu Jimin benar-benar naik hanya karena desahan itu, apa tidak apa Jimin melakukan hal ini dengan Suga.. maksudnya.. selain Seokjin? Jimin masih ragu... tapi Suga sangat menggoda~

BRUK

Jimin terkejut, bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba Suga menariknya jatuh ke ranjang, dan ia sudah tidak memakai atasan.. kapan Suga membuka bajunya?

Saat ini posisi Suga berada di atas Jimin, nafas mereka benar-benar memburu, tubuh mereka juga basah oleh keringat.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Suga kembali menyatukan bibir mereka, ciuman kali ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya.

Dengan mudah Jimin membalikkan posisi hingga kini Suga di bawah tanpa melepas tautan mereka.

Tok tok tok

Jimin maupun Suga tak mendengar ketukan pintu itu, mereka sibuk melumat bibir satu sama lain.

"Jiminnie~ boleh aku masu... YA!"

Oh tidak.. itu Seokjin.

"Hyung?"

"Yah! Kau lagi princess pink.. kau sangat mengganggu!"

Jimin kembali menoleh pada Suga, mereka berdua saling mengenal sebelumnya? Suga dan Seokjin?

Seokjin berjalan mendekat sambil menatap Suga tajam "Ya neo... apa yang kau lakukan dengan Jimin?" Suga tertawa mengejek "Pabbo! Kau tidak lihat kita sedang bersenang-senang?"

Jimin bisa merasa jika Seokjin marah sekarang, dia mendekat pada Suga dan Jimin, menaiki ranjang juga. Kemudian menarik Jimin mendekat pada sisinya. "yah teddy bear! Jimin milikku"

Sret

Dengan sekali hentakan Seokjin telah berhasil menyatukan bibirnya dengan Jimin, lalu perlahan melumatnya dengan lembut, gaya berciuman Seokjin memang lembut.. tapi bergairah.

Suga membulatkan matanya tidak percaya, bagaimana Seokjin bisa mencium Jimin di depan matanya? Dan dengan bodohnya Jimin malah terlarut dengan ciuman itu, lihatlah, sekarang tangan Jimin malah bergerilya meraba tubuh Seokjin dibalik kemeja yang Seokjin kenakan.

Bodoh.

Padahal tadi Jimin sangat menikmati ciuman Suga, tapi kenapa sekarang... dengan Seokjin? Pabbo pabbo pabbo

"Yah! Pabbo! Keuman!"

Seokjin menghentikan ciumannya, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya pada Suga, mengejek.

"Ish, jinjja. Jimin~"

Seokjin tidak percaya Suga bisa bermanja-manja dengan Jimin di depan matanya, menggelayuti lengan Jimin saat Seokjin juga sedang memeluk Jimin.

Jadi Suga benar-benar ingin merebut Jimin darinya?

.

.

.

.

.

Seokjin sedang berdiri dengan lengan terlipat di dada, matanya menatap tajam pada pemandangan di ujung meja makan, di mana terdapat dua orang sedang mak – ah tidak juga..

Hanya Suga yang makan, dengan Jimin yang menyuapinya.

Huh, dasar manja! Sok manja! Menyebalkan!

Mana yang membuat makanannya Seokjin lagi... gak rela...

Dengan sedikit menghentak, Seokjin memilih berjalan keluar dari ruang makan. Jimin melihatnya, ia tau Seokjin tidak menyukai Suga... tapi ia juga tidak bisa mengabaikan Suga.

"Jimin, aku masih lapar, aaaa~"

Perhatian Jimin kembali pada Suga, ia tersenyum lalu kembali menyuapi Suga.

"Masakan Seokjin selalu enak, sayangnya dia tidak pernah mau membagi makanannya denganku, dia tidak pernah mau membagi apapun denganku"

Jimin bingung, sebenarnya apa hubungan Suga dengan Seokjin? Apa mereka saling mengenal sebelumnya? Lalu... sebenarnya Suga ini siapa?

"Jadi.. aku boleh kan menginap di sini? Jimin? Jebal~" Suga mempoutkan bibirnya sambil menatap Jimin dengan mata berbinar penuh aegyo, bagaimana cara menolaknya?

"N – ne..."

GREB

"Yeay! Gomawo~"

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum.. Suga sangat lucu, manis... perlahan ia lingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Suga, sementara Suga masih tetap dengan posisinya yang memeluk leher Jimin.

Setelah itu Jimin menyuruh Suga menghabiskan makanannya sendiri sementara Jimin berjalan keluar dari ruang makan, mencari keberadaan Seokjin.

Dia ada di sofa depan TV. Matanya menatap lurus TV itu, tanpa ekspresi. Jimin tau Seokjin tidak benar-benar fokus pada acara running man yang di tayangkan, lagipula sejak kapan Seokjin suka melihat acara seperti itu?

Jimin mengambil duduk di samping Seokjin, ia menelusupkan lengannya pada pinggang Seokjin dengan dagunya ia daratkan pada bahu lebar Seokjin.

"Hyung?"

Seokjin tidak bergeming, dia diam saja menatap layar TV tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau marah? Padaku?" tanya Jimin sambil sesekali mengecup leher jenjang Seokjin, leher yang indah, Jimin juga suka aroma yang menguar dari leher indah ini, ia akan betah berlama-lama menelusupkan kepalanya pada leher Seokjin.

"Hyung~" kali ini Jimin berbisik tepat di daun telinga Seokjin, ia sedikit bergerak, tentu saja karena geli. Dan juga karena tangan Jimin di bawah sana yang sudah kembali menelusup pada kemeja Seokjin, mengelus perutnya dengan seduktif.

Tidak berhenti sampai di sana, tangan Jimin mulai bergerak ke atas, ia mengusap nipple Seokjin dengan gerakan erotis. Namja yang lebih muda darinya itu selalu bisa membuatnya luluh.

"Jimin~"

Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya ke samping, sekarang wajahnya dengan Jimin berhadapan, Jimin segera menangkup wajah itu lalu menempelkan dahi mereka.

"Hyung~"

"Jimin, kau bahkan tidak mengenal Yoongi" Jimin mengabaikan kata-kata Seokjin, ia memilih melumat lembut bibir plum menggoda milik Seokjin.

Tapi Seokjin segera mendorong wajah Jimin menjauh saat Jimin lengah.

"Kau membiarkan dia tinggal di rumahmu" protes Seokjin lagi. "Ayolah hyung.. aku kalah taruhan darinya, dan aku harus menuruti semua kemauannya"

Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, hanya tatapan mata mereka yang bicara sampai Jimin kembali menautkan kedua bibir mereka. Ia semakin menarik pinggang Seokjin mendekat, perlahan lengan Seokjin juga naik untuk kemudian melingkar indah di leher Jimin.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam dan semakin tidak terkendali, lima menit saja kemeja Seokjin sudah terbuka, acak-acakkan.

BRUK

Akhirnya ciuman itu terhenti saat posisi Seokjin sudah berada di bawah Jimin, untung saja Sofanya cukup besar.

"Tapi.. kau tadi menciumnya tidak terlihat terpaksa sama sekali" ucap Seokjin sambil jarinya bergerak indah menelusuri bibir Jimin, Jimin meraih jari Seokjin lalu menatap matanya dengan tatapan sendu.

"Maaf, oke aku salah... tapi aku.. eum.. "

"Kau menyukainya?" Jimin terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu "Hyung~"

Seokjin terlihat marah lagi, dia memang mudah cemburu. "Lepaskan aku" Seokjin menggeliat ingin melepaskan diri, tapi dengan kuat Jimin menahannya.

"Hyung!"

Seokjin mulai berhenti, tapi ia menoleh ke samping, tak mau melihat Jimin.

Jimin tidak menyerah, kembali ia telusupkan kepalanya pada leher Seokjin "Mianhae~ jebal mianhae~"

.

.

.

"Cih, pabbo" tepat di ambang pintu, Suga berdiri sambil membawa gelas orange juicenya, menatap pergulatan panas di atas sofa merah besar.

"Bukankah mereka bukan sepasang kekasih? Heum.. kau benar-benar menarik Jimin~ sayang sekali kenapa harus ada si Pink princess itu sih?" gumam Suga kembali, lalu di minumnya orange juice itu dengan santai.

"Seokjin-hyung membenciku..."

.

.

.

.

.

Perlahan Jimin membuka matanya, ternyata hari masih gelap. Ia nyalakan lampu meja di atas nakas, mencari keberadaan jam kecil yang bermotif kulit sapi, putih-hitam.

Masih jam satu pagi?

Tidak biasanya ia bangun jam segini, apalagi setelah aktifitasnya dengan Seokjin semalam. Jangan di tanya di mana Seokjin, semalam apapun ia pasti pulang, jadi bisa di pastikan Jimin selalu terbangun sendirian, seperti kali ini.

Ia membawa tubuhnya bersandar pada ranjang, memikirkan hal apa saja yang terjadi sebelum ini.

Suga?

Jimin segera bangkit dari ranjangnya, mengenakan bajunya yang berserakan di lantai, lalu berjalan cepat keluar kamarnya.

Suga bilang akan menginap di rumahnya, Seokjin benar-benar membuat Jimin melupakan keberadaan Suga.

Padahal Jimin juga belum sempat menunjukkan kamar lain pada Suga, semoga saja dia bisa menemukan kamar untuknya sendiri.

Suara jemari yang bermain di atas keyboard membuat Jimin penasaran, bisa di pastikan itu Suga, siapa lagi?

Benar saja, di ruang makan Suga duduk tenang dengan laptop putih di depannya, bukan Cuma itu, di atas meja juga terdapat banyak sekali makanan juga minuman. Suga mencomot makanan itu sesekali.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Jimin, lalu ia duduk di samping Suga. Suga menghentikan aktifitasnya, tersenyum pada Jimin "ne, kau sendiri terbangun? Maaf, tapi aku selalu tidur malam, kau taulah.. insomnia" Jimin mengangguk.

"Ya, aku terbangun kemudian teringat padamu, aku khawatir kau tidak menemukan kamar" Suga memasang ekspresi aneh "hei Jimin... aku tidak bodoh, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa mengambil semua persediaan makanan sedangkan menemukan kamar kosong saja tidak bisa?"

Suga kembali mengetik entah apa pada laptopnya.

"Aku hanya akan tidur denganmu, jadi aku tidak butuh kamar lain" lanjut Suga.

"Ke... kenapa?"

"Aku juga menunggu si Princess itu pulang, baru akan menemuimu. Dia pulang sekitar tigapuluh menit yang lalu, sebelumnya dia menyuruhku tidur"

Suga menghentikan aktifitasnya, mengclose file lalu mematikan laptop.

Masih tidak terdengar suara dari Jimin, tentu saja dia bingung dengan kelakuan Suga.

Baru bertemu hari ini, mereka sudah berciuman, Suga sangat misterius, dia juga mengenal Seokjin.

Sebenarnya siapa Suga ini?

Min Yoongi...

"Aku tau kau capek, ayo tidur lagi" dengan menenteng laptopnya Suga berjalan menuju kamar Jimin, tapi baru lima langkah ia berhenti. Jimin masih duduk termenung di kursinya.

"Suga... Min Yoongi. Kau siapa sebenarnya? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelum ini? Apa hubunganmu dengan Jin-hyung?"

Tanpa repot-repot menoleh, Suga merespon dengan tawa hambarnya "Jiminnie... nanti kau juga tau sendiri" Suga kembali berjalan, tiga langkah, ia berhenti "Kita baru mengenal hari ini, sebenarnya aku pernah bertemu denganmu beberapa kali, sekilas. Kau sibuk tertawa dengan Taehyung"

Suga juga mengenal Taehyung?

Taehyung...

Setelahnya Suga benar-benar pergi ke kamar Jimin untuk tidur, mungkin...

Sementara Jimin masih sibuk bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Salah satunya... ia harus meminta maaf pada Taehyung secepatnya. Entah apa yang harus Jimin katakan, tapi Taehyung harus memaafkannya.. harus...

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin masih ingat jika semalam ia tidak masuk kamar, ia berada di ruang tengah, menonton TV sambil tiduran di sofa.

Tapi saat ia terbangun di pagi hari, tubuhnya sudah berbaring dengan nyaman di ranjangnya, dengan selimut tebal di atas tubuhnya, aneh.

Tentu saja Jimin berpikir itu semua perbuatan Suga, bahkan namja berkulit pucat itu meninggalkan sticky note yang mengatakan jika Suga telah pergi lebih dulu, dia menyiapkan sarapan untuk Jimin, berupa sup asparagus... err sepertinya Suga membelinya. Dia juga mengatakan jika akan kembali lagi malam hari, menginap.

Masih kabur.

Setelah mandi, berpakaian rapi, lalu sarapan... kembali Jimin keluar dari rumahnya. Sudah jam sepuluh pagi, tujuannya kali ini rumah Taehyung, rumah Seokjin juga...

Hari ini weekend, tak ada jadwal kuliah, Seokjin juga tidak pergi ke kafenya jika weekend.

Suga... Min Yoongi...

Sebenarnya kemana dia? Kenapa tidak memberi tahu Jimin?

Ah, kenapa juga Jimin jadi penasaran begini?

Butuh waktu sekitar tigapuluh menit untuk sampai ke kediaman keluarga Kim. Jimin biasanya hampir setiap hari main ke rumah Taehyung, apalagi saat weekend.. biasanya Jimin menginap di sana.

Ia jadi merindukan Taehyung, apa sahabatnya itu masih marah padanya?

Tak ada satu menit setelah memencet bel, pintu rumah itu telah terbuka, menampakkan sosok nyonya Kim, ibu dari Seokjin dan Taehyung. Beliau masih terlihat sangat muda dan cantik, padahal usianya sekitar empat puluhan. Sayang sekali tuan Kim telah tiada setelah Taehyung berumur delapan tahun.

"Eh, Jimin... Taetae-ya! Ada Jimin datang~ ayo masuk Jimin... kebetulan hari ini semua anak Eomma berkumpul, Eomma juga menyiapkan banyak makanan, ayo masuk..."

Nyonya Kim terlihat ceria sekali, persis seperti Taehyung saat cintanya di terima Jungkook beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Karena Taehyung dan Jimin sudah bersahabat dari kecil maka Jimin juga sudah biasa memanggil nyonya Kim Eomma... Taehyung juga sama, dia memanggil orangtua Jimin Eomma dan Appa.

"Ne, eommonim..." Jimin segera masuk mengikuti nyonya Kim "Anak-anak ada di halaman belakang semua, Seokjin juga sedang menyiapkan Barbeque"

Mendengar itu Jimin segera menuju halaman belakang rumah yang memang luas dan indah seperti taman, bermain sepak bola di sana juga bebas.

Memang kedengarannya di sana ramai sekali, Jimin bisa mendengar suara Hoseok, Namjoon atau Jungkook.

"Jimin!"

Baru saja dekat, Hoseok sudah berteriak memanggil namanya, Jimin hanya membalas dengan senyuman lebarnya.

Taehyung juga di sana, tidak biasanya ia sangat diam, duduk tenang seperti tidak berminat pada apapun... apa dia masih marah?

Tidak hanya Taehyung, Seokjin juga terlihat sama diamnya.

Mereka kenapa?

Karena Seokjin lebih dekat Jimin memutuskan untuk menghampirinya "Hyung~" Seokjin menoleh, tapi kemudian kembali fokus pada Barbeque. Mungkin juga Seokjin masih ngambek gara-gara kemarin...

Astaga.

"Hyungie~" baru saja Jimin akan memeluk pinggang Seokjin seperti biasa, seseorang sudah menariknya lalu memeluk tubuhnya erat.

"Jiminnie~"

Sontak seluruh pasang mata memperhatikan mereka berdua, kecuali Seokjin, yang terlihat makin kesal.

"Su... suga?"

Bagaimana Suga bisa berada di sini? Apa yang Suga lakukan di sini? Apa yang terjadi?

"Eh, Yoongi menenal Jimin?" tanya nyonya Kim terkejut, Suga melepas pelukannya, tapi masih menggandeng Jimin. Tersenyum manis pada nyonya Kim, dan tersenyum mengejek pada Seokjin.

"Sekarang Jimin kakasihku Eomma..."

Eomma?

Sebenarnya Suga ini siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan keluarga Kim?

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter ini masih gak panjang ya? Maaf yang minta momen Vkook masih belum ada di chap ini, mungkin chap depan. Chap ini masih ke YoonMin sama JinMin, oh iya, Jimin aku jadiin seme... maaf kalo gak suka. Tapi mungkin kemarin atau nanti bakal banyak adegan yang kayaknya Jimin uke, kalian mungkin bakal bingung...

Mungkin juga nanti bakal ada Jikook atau Vmin... jadi siap-siap ya readers XD

Makasih udah mau repot baca, follow atau favorit, bahkan review... i love you guys :') itu berarti banget buat aku, aku soalnya gak PDan...

Oh iya, baca juga karya aku yang lain ya... apalagi yang baru Vmin: Love and hate

Maaf lagi kalo aku updetnya lama

Udah gitu aja, anyeong~ ^_^


End file.
